The present invention relates generally to wrenches and more particularly to adjustable wrenches.
There are many types of wrenches that provide for adjustment of the distance between two jaws, including pipe wrenches and crescent wrenches. These adjustable wrenches typically provide an adjustment mechanism near the wrench head, such as a rotatable collar or worm gear. This can be inconvenient when using the wrench in tight spaces where the user's hand cannot reach the adjustment mechanism while the wrench is in place.
Ratchet wrenches are also difficult to use in tight places. Sometimes there is insufficient space for pivoting the handle of the wrench to turn the nut or bolt. One previously proposed solution is a wrench that includes two spaced-apart handle members, which when squeezed together cause rotation of the wrench head. However, in certain situations there may not even be enough room for operation of this wrench.
One type of pipe wrench includes a slidable tab connected to the upper jaw. In order to facilitate re-positioning of the wrench on the object, the user can retract the upper jaw by pulling back the tab on the wrench. Again, this mechanism is located on the wrench head, which may be inconvenient in tight work areas.
With any type wrench and with pipe wrenches in particular, the user occasionally requires more leverage than the existing handle provides. In those situations, users often resort to inserting the end of the wrench handle into an end of a pipe. The pipe provides additional leverage on the wrench handle; however, an extra pipe is not always available when needed.